Bad-Butt McMe
Overview While saving a person from a burning building, Jake got trapped and somehow travelled into the future. Plot 'Burning Building' Girl: Help!!! Jake as Freeze: '''*grabs girl* Gotcha! Don't worry, i'm ice so-- '''Girl: Doesn't ice melt? Jake as Freeze: '*pants* You know what?! *pants* Your correct... Theres the door! *throws girl to the exit* : ''Suddenly, the roof fell down with Jake in it. 'Jake as Freeze: '''Oh sna-- *gets crushed* 'Future Jake: Wh-- Where am I?! Hello? Anyone here? It's quiet... *looks everywhere* It's a ghost town... : Then, Jake sees a tank with people driving it. Jake: Wow... What the-- *Tank shoots at Jake* Wow! I'm the good guy! *dodges* : Suddenly, soldiers tried and attack Jake. Jake: Man... I gotta get outta here! *hides* : Then, Jake saw a man. Jake: '''Wow, old timer... Are you lost? '''Old Man: *pants* Must... Kill! *tries to stab Jake* Jake: *dodges* What the?! I feel like everyone is trying to kill me! *runs* Old Man: 'You will not escape the... Prophecy! : ''After Jake ran away from the crazy old man, Jake found a base. Suddenly, he saw Johnny, his cousin. When Jake tried to talk to Johnny, someone hit him at the back. '''Base (Future) Jake: What the?! Johnny: Sorry, dude. I wanted toknow if you were a mindless zombie... Jake: So... I'm still in the future, aren't I? Johnny: '''Well... I guess so.. *shakes Jake's hand* I haven't seen you in two years! '''Jake: Two years?! What do you mean? Johnny: Well... How should I put this? You're dead. Jake: Oh man... What happeed? Johnny: Erm... Secret. It'll make you sick... Jake: Well... Okay... So... Where's Jared? Jared: '''Right here, dude... *hugs Jared* '''Jake: Dude? What the heck happened to the future? Jared: '''The Unknown happened. '''Jake: '''The Unknown won? '''Jared: '''No. The war is just starting. This is phase one of his plan. '''Jake: Phase one? : Suddenly, an alarm went on. Jared: '''Must be someone tresspassing... '''Jake: I'll help! Johnny: No! Stay there! Jake: What? Okay.... : After 2 hours... Jake: They haven't come back yet... *goes out and looks at other's cabins* Vincet? Vincent: *doing yoga* Hello, Jake-dude. How have you been? I see that you have been travelling to different times... Jake: '''Wow... Dude, what happened to Smarty-Pants Vincent? '''Vincent: I have learned that being a Smarty-Pants makes me be stressed. Now, I am with peace... Jake: Okay... Have you seen Micah and Samantha? Vincent: Ah, yes. They are doing the mission with Jared and Johnny. Jake: Well, thanks... I guess... *sees Johnny and Jared returning from the mission* Samantha: '''Isn't that?! '''Micah: Jake? Samantha: '''I thought he was-- '''Jared: '''Ssh! Don't tell him. '''Jake: Dudes, what's going on? How was the mission? Jared: Well... Now you need to come with us. Jake: 'Sweet! Mission time! 'Mysterious Warehouse Jake: So... This is it? This is the place? Johnny: '''This isn't just a place. This is where The Unknown's right-hand man lives. '''Jake: The Hunter? Jared: '''Well... Not exactly. '''Vincent: '''Okay. So... What's the plan? '''Jared: Okay. Vincent, Samantha, Micah, and Johnny, you go in the front door. We go to the back. Got it? Samantha: Okay. But isn't that dangerous? Jared: '''Don't worry, it's safe. I know. I planned it all. '''Micah: Okay, then! Vincent: 'Let's kick The Unkown's butt! : ''Samantha, Micah, Johnny, and Vincent went to the front door of the warehouse. Suddenly, monsters came everywhere when they went inside. Jake heared them all scream. '''Johnnny (in the radio): Help! It was a trap! Jared: Sorry, Johnny. But you know what I say. Sacrifices are needed to save the world... EVen if it means your love ones. Johnny (in the radio): '''Why you little rat! I will-- Ahhh!!!!!!!!!! *loses connection* '''Jake: Hey! You should've saved them! Jared: I'm sorry, Jake. But when they get attacked, we can go at the back an have time to destroy The Unknown's right-hand man. Jake: '''Why I oughtta! *transforms into ToughGuy* '''Jared: Fine. If you won't accept it... You are my enemy, too. Jake as ToughGuy: Gr..... *fights Jared* Jared: *makes sleeping gas gun* *sprays Jake* Sorry, Jake. But I have to do what I have to do. Jake as ToughGuy: No... Don't do thi-- *sleeps* : Jake woke up after 1 hour. Jake: *cough* What happened?! No... Must go to the back door... *brakes the back door* What did Jared say? The Uknown's right-hand man is in the top floor... : Jake hurried to go on the top floor and defeat The Unknown's right-hand man. When he was on the top floor, he was shocked to know The Unknown's right-hand man's secret identity Jake: No... Jared, being strangled: Jake... I didn't want you to see this.... Jake (Future self): Hello, Jake. Jake: What?! Future Jake: '''Hehehe... *throws Jared off the roof* '''Jake: Jared!!!! Future Jake: I never really liked him. Too bossy. Now, what do we have here? Jake: '''How... Who? How could I? '''Future Jake: The Unknown showed me the light. These humans are just useless. They never do anything but need help. Jake: '''How could you?! They were your friends! Gah! *transforms into Crystalline* You're going down! '''Future Jake: Aw. You didn't say the alien's name. Hehehe... *transforms into an Unknown Alien* You see me... Now you see a shadow.... *attacks Jake* : Jake and Future Jake battled. It lasted for a lng time.They couldn't beat each other. Suddenly, Future jake put something on Jake's Primatrix. Jake: What the?! Future Jake: '''It's a bomb. Not just a bomb, an ultimate bomb. It can destroy the whole earth! '''Jake: You want to kill yourself?! Help me get it off! Future Jake: I grow tired of this planet. So, I decided to destroy it once and for all... Hehehe... Jake: '''You're crazy! You're going to kill everyone! '''Future Jake: Oh, I also forgot to tell you.... *makes eyes red* The Meridian shall choose who is the chosen. The one who is chosen will have to choose the faith of the world. The chosen shall choose to die a hero, or live to become the villain... Jake: 'Wait.. Wha-- *the bomb explodes* : ''Everything exploded. Cities, Homes, Buildings, and even earth itself. '''Hospital Samantha: '''Jake? Jake? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaake?! '''Jake, lying on the bed: Sam? Vincent? Jared? Johnny? Micah? Eric? Guys, i've missed you! *hugs them* Jared: Dude, you got trapped in the burning building. Glad we saw your hand. Vincent: '''We pulled you out. We're just glad you're safe! '''Jake: But... I saw.... Eric: Saw what? Jake: Um... Nothing. Nevermind. It was nothing... Micah: Okay... That's weird... Jake: How about the Primatrix?! *looks at the Primatrix* it's fixed? Johnny: Fixed? It was never broken, dude... Jake: Oh... Okay... 'Unknown Realm' The Psychic: 'The boy shall choose the faith. He will gain the power of the blade. He shall choose who will die and who will not die.... Major Events *Jake finds another prophecy. *Jake travells to the future *Jake battles himself Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac *Micah Gil *Johnny Niller *Eric Salov 'Villains *Jared Nik (Future Self) *Jake Grayson (Future Self) *Soldiers *Old Man 'Aliens Used' *Freeze (Jake) *ToughGuy (Jake) *Crystalline (Jake) *Unknown Shadow Alien (Jake Future Self) Trivia *It was confirmed that Jared won't become evil in any other Alien 10 Episodes. *It is unknown if this will happen. It will be up to Jake to choose the faith of the world, friends, and the side of good or bad. *Although Jared seems to be the villain, he was just trying to protect Jake from the truth. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123